Out of Order (Rod Stewart album)
}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = C | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = }} Out of Order is the fifteenth studio album by Rod Stewart, released in 1988. It features the hit singles "Lost In You", "Forever Young", "My Heart Can't Tell You No", and "Crazy About Her". The album was produced by Stewart and members of The Power Station: guitarist Andy Taylor (also a former member of Duran Duran), and bassist Bernard Edwards (formerly of Chic). Chic drummer Tony Thompson also plays on the record.class=album|id=r19090|pure_url=yes}} Critical reception The album was considered by many critics a return to form after a series of less successful albums. Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic called it "well-constructed", and Rolling Stone magazine called it a "confident, well-written, high-voltage work". Robert Christgau, however, gave it a C, unfavorably comparing the album to the work of The Power Station. Commercial performance The album reached #20 on the ''Billboard'' 200, eventually going 2x Platinum record, which made it Stewart's best-selling album of the 1980s. Each single released from the album went to the Top 20 of either the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, or the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Music videos were also produced and released for each. The most successful single was "My Heart Can't Tell You No", which reached the Top 5 of both the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks and ''Billboard'' Hot 100.class=album|id=r19090|pure_url=yes}} AllMusic The album had four charting hits in the U.S., the biggest being "My Heart Can't Tell You No" at #4. In January 1989, NBC Sports used "Forever Young" for its closing montage (covering the past six months of sports highlights on NBC like the 1988 Summer Olympics, 1988 World Series, 1989 Fiesta Bowl, and Super Bowl XXIII) following their Super Bowl XXIII coverage. The structure of the lyrics in this song is very similar to a Bob Dylan song of the same title. When this was realized, the song was then sent to Dylan, out of respect, asking whether he had a problem with it. The two men agreed to participate in the ownership of the song and share Stewart's royalties. The album has sold more than 9 million copies, worldwide. In Brazil, the album was certified Gold in 1994. Track listing # "Lost In You" (Stewart, Andy Taylor) – 4:59 # "The Wild Horse" (Stewart, Taylor) – 4:58 # "Lethal Dose of Love" (Taylor, Stewart, Tony Brock) – 4:38 # "Forever Young" (Jim Cregan, Kevin Savigar, Bob Dylan, Stewart) – 4:03 # "My Heart Can't Tell You No" (Simon Climie, Dennis Morgan) – 5:12 # "Dynamite" (Taylor, Stewart) – 4:16 # "Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out" (Jimmy Cox) – 3:50 # "Crazy About Her" (Duane Hitchings, Cregan, Stewart) – 4:53 # "Try a Little Tenderness" (Jimmy Campbell, Reginald Connelly, Harry M. Woods) – 4:27 # "When I Was Your Man" (Savigar, Stewart) – 5:14 # "Almost Illegal" (Stewart, Taylor) – 4:27 Personnel * Rod Stewart – vocals * Bill Payne – acoustic piano (2, 6) * William D. "Smitty" Smith – organ (2) * Kevin Savigar – keyboards (3, 4, 5, 7-10) * Duane Hitchings – keyboards (8) * Michael Landau – guitar (1, 2, 4, 6-10), guitar solo (7) * Andy Taylor – guitar (1-6, 11), guitar solo (1, 2, 4) * David Lindley – mandolins (1, 2), slide guitar (7), fiddle (11) * Jim Cregan – acoustic guitar (4), acoustic guitar solo (5), guitar (5, 7, 8) * Eddie Martinez – guitar (9) * Bob Glaub – bass (1, 5, 11) * Bernard Edwards – bass (2, 3, 4, 6-10) * Tony Thompson – drums (1, 2, 6, 9, 10) * Tony Brock – drums (3, 4, 5, 11), drum programming (7, 8) * Bobbye Hall – percussion (8) * Lenny Pickett – saxophones (3, 7) * Jimmy Roberts – saxophone (6, 8, 10), sax solo (9) * David Woodford – saxophone (6, 8, 10) * Earl Gardner – trumpets (3, 7) * Bruce Miller – string arrangements (1, 5, 9, 10), brass arrangements (9) * Kelly Emberg – backing vocals (1) * Lyn Collins – backing vocals (2) * Rita Johnson – backing vocals (2) * Robert Sheen – backing vocals (2) Production * Producers – Bernard Edwards, Rod Stewart and Andy Taylor. * Production Coordinator – Malcolm Cullimore * Engineers – Jeff Hendrickson, Steve MacMillan, David Tickle and Paul Wertheimer. * Assistant Engineer – Alan Abrahamson * Mixing – Bernard Edwards and Steve MacMillan * Art Direction and Design – Janet Levinson * Photography – Randee St. Nicholas * Lettering – Margo Chase References Category:1988 albums Category:Rod Stewart albums Category:albums produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Warner Music Group albums